Did You Watch the Sunrise?
by So-Sings-Nightingales
Summary: The beauty of a sunrise can mean different things to different people. As Kili keeps watch over the slumbering Company on the doormat of the Misty Mountains, he contemplates what a sunrise means to him.


**Disclaimer:** The book, The Hobbit, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and by no means do I own the movie. I do not own these characters and I am not making a profit from this story. I am just taking these characters out for a walk in the park and I promise to return them in one piece.

* * *

The early summer morning held a slight chill in its tendrils, reaching far across the land. The sweet scent of blooming flowers mixed with the pines of the nearby forest wafted on the slight breeze, creating an aroma like no other. Amongst the high boughs of the great pines birds of all species were awakening, occasionally greeting one another with a chirp of "good-morning" as a slight glistening was forming on the eastern horizon, illuminating the tops of the trees in an iridescent glow.

The fire was growing cold, its embers barely a shimmering orange, but there was no use in stoking them back to life, for the Company would need to break camp and move on within the hour. Kíli tore his gaze from the horizon and glanced below his position at the slumbering forms of the Company, snoring away without a care in the world. From his vantage point perched atop a boulder, Kíli had a clear view of not only his comrades but the surrounding area.

His eyes instinctively sought out his brother and uncle then, once satisfied, roved around the other sleeping forms, mentally checking off each name. As his eyes landed on Bifur, Kíli could barely contain the laughter forming in his throat. For sitting on the ax head imbedded in the old warrior's skull sat a cricket, chirping away in rhythm to his snores.

Kíli quickly sobered as he focused on the ancient ax. The poor Dwarf had survived that battle, but what of the next? How much more could any of them take? The journey had only begun and they had run into more dangers than Kíli could ever remember encountering in his whole young life. They had endured harsh weather, been captured and almost eaten by Trolls, and hunted by Orcs and Wargs which had led to a close encounter—one where Kíli had thought it the end right then and there.

Yet here they were, all thirteen Dwarves and lone Hobbit, sleeping on the doormat of the Misty Mountains. The adventure would continue for all of them, but for how much longer? Kíli was not afraid of death, he had known long before talk of reclaiming Erebor had ever circulated that he would not live a long life. Kíli took each day he was granted and enjoyed it to the fullest. Some called him reckless for it, but he was far from it. Kíli knew his time was limited, so by no means was he about to tempt fate.

Kíli sighed, turning chocolate eyes back to the sky which was rapidly turning an array of pinks and oranges. Maybe that was why he enjoyed watching the sunrise so much. It was a gift, a most precious gift—the gift to live. Kíli had lived to see another day, a day to discover, to learn, to make a difference.

The fiery ball was just visible on the horizon as Kíli slipped from his perch, waking each member of the Company. Only after Thorin was up and about were Kíli's responsibilities of last night-watchman finally over. He sank heavily to the ground beside his brother, watching as the sun rose ever higher in the sky.

Fíli rolled onto his side to face his brother. "Did you watch the sunrise?" he asked in a voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yes." Kíli responded wistfully. "And it was beautiful." For life is a beautiful thing.

Yet life is but a journey— not the end of one, but the beginning. And when Kíli watched his final sunrise and all breath left his body, only then would he join his long departed kin in eternity—in the afterlife.

For that reason, Kíli loved the dawn; it was hope, the promise of something better to come. Yes, it also meant that he was one step closer to his death, but he was also one step closer to eternal life, to an adventure like no other.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
